realms_of_alorgonfandomcom-20200213-history
Starfade Wiki
Welcome to the StarFade Wiki! The difference between LoA and StarFade is the fact that Legends of Alorgon has way more magic involved than technology. The tech can be damaged majorly just by even the slightest amount of Alorgonic Magic.. Which makes creating anything technological there difficult. However, it has been done. There are various different gameplay approaches when it comes to StarFade. However, the only available game that's playable is [https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/172344975/ Starfade Trial]'' '' Though this example of what Starfade is outdated and pretty primitive. What can I say? It's my first game. Do not worry though as I'm creating a much more refined and complex version called "StarFade: Abyss". I haven't really pinned down the exact gameplay, But I plan to make it a little bit of a strategy game. Starfade Games: To be honest, There's plenty of Starfade Related Games besides "StarFade: Abyss". Such as these. "Universal Legacy" "Earith'ien" "Myropha, The Lost Planet" "Shadow of The Enterni" "Recolonization: Quazora" "Return of Abyrissol" Other Notes: Mostly, StarFade is based around The Eakun' Force and The Rytchion Command. As Enterni Commanders came to destroy the Alzoran Home World, Quazora. But there are more factions that come into play that help both the Rytchion and the Eakun'. The goal of a majority of the games is to defend planets and areas from the Enterni. Why? Because StarFade isn't just the name of a game.. It's an Interstellar War between two Alien Races. The games takes place 217 years in the future since Quazora's Destruction. Where The Eakun' Force feels they are prepared to return to their old Star Sector and push back the (HEAVY WORK IN PROGRESS) I should note that a lot of this may be changed in the future. All Strikethrough Text is old information I've yet to delete and using for examples of how to continue further development. (Old Text) The player controls a small Fighter Ship and crosses various planets with Enterni Battle ships scattered across the skies. The main objective of the game is to shoot down the Enemy Ships in each level, Eventually taking out the commander responsible for the destruction of several worlds, Including the original home planet of the Alzoran, "Quazora" The Story The Alzoran and the Enterni have been enemies for a millennium, usually the Alzoran do not resort to weapons, however with the Enterni's newly crafted a super weapon to obliterate planets from the outside in, and threatening their home planet, They had no choice but to resolve the issue with Violence and War. However.. When the Enterni arrived at Quazora, the Alzoran were forced to evacuate the planet, For the protective shield surrounding the planet had ceased to hold back the swarms of drones flooding the skies. Causing the Eakun' Mothership to rise from its docking sector, And take off into deep space. Skip around 200 years later, When the Alzoran had colonized a planet named Yezirmi, holding dozens of colonies on surrounding star systems and planets. The Enterni had somehow spread out their numbers and attacked their star-cluster. The news was brought to them through one of their allies. Now, The ultimate plan to bring the Enterni to their knees has fallen upon the shoulders of the Eakun' Force. Gameplay Now, The issue with this.. Is the fact the Gameplay in my mind, Which I want to create is better than what I've actually.. Put in the work to make. I made the Trial, An example of how the game would play out, on a site called Scratch. Here is the Now, Don't worry. The game how I want to remake it as, Isn't as boring and straight forward as the game I've made in Scratch.. Information Desk The Information Desk holds records for most of the Planets, Weapons, Ships, Enemies and Stations. Information Desk is empty, As it has only just opened recently. Check back later.